


Perfect blue

by raven_lore



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_lore/pseuds/raven_lore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blue sky over Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect blue

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the sga_flashfic challenge: Enclosed spaces

The sky was perfect blue. To be honest, it had been perfect blue almost every day since their arrival on Atlantis, so it shouldn't have surprised him.

The metallic spires of the city seemed to frame it, while straining upwards as if they missed space, missed flying.

Aiden almost smiled. That could explain the bound between the city and the Major: they both craved the same thing.

Another minute went by. Another square of perfect blue sky.

Aiden sighed. He wished he could just fall asleep, but he wasn't so lucky. What with his hyperactive metabolism and bouncing energy, he was more awake than ever. Sure it had been useful with the Genii on the planet of the untruthful priestess. The sky had been blue there too. And it had been hot. He supposed he should be happy it wasn't hot now, grateful for the ever-present breeze.

A cloud or two would have been nice, though. He could use some time to decide what they would remind him of: a jumper, a bear, a grenade launcher. Or stars, stars would be good too. He could name them and the Major, well, there was no need for him to know about it.

But there were no clouds and no stars. Only squares of perfect --

Aiden stopped himself from thinking it. To acknowledge the perfect blue sky once more would drive him crazy. Or crazier, because let's face it, he had agreed to this idiotic training, hadn't he?

If only he could do something. A few push-ups, walk to the wall and back, wriggle his toes. Wait, maybe he could wriggle them. Maybe... Nope.

He was locked inside his head, left to bounce around in there, looking at the perfect blue sky.

Damn.

He wondered if the others were awake and how they were coping.

****

42793...prime; 36537 oh, please, not prime.

***

_"Hey, get rhythm when you get the blues  
Hey, get rhythm when you get the blues  
Yes a jumpy rhythm makes you feel so fine  
It'll shake all the trouble from your worried mind  
Get rhythm when you get the blues"_

***

"How long have they been like that?"

"One and a half of your hours."

"Rodney took down Ford?"

"Exactly at the same moment when Aiden took out the Major, who, on reflex, shot and hit Dr. McKay."

"And they were shooting at each other with the Wraith Stunners for..."

"Training."

"Training." Elizabeth repeated wryly.

"Dr. Beckett is certain they will be okay in a few hours and they are in no danger lying there on the balconies unless it starts to rain."

Elizabeth looked up and smiled before turning back towards the gateroom. The sky was perfect blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: the lirycs playing in John's head are from Get rhythm by Johnny Cash (I don't know anything abut his songs, so I sort of chose at random)


End file.
